The Tunnel of Love
by BlackPetals23
Summary: Amy's chasing for Sonic and falls for Shadow. *A short story I had to write for a class*


**STH © SEGA**

**I did this for a short story for English class.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**One-Shot:**

**The Tunnel of Love**

The pink hedgehog couldn't help but sob as she was left by herself again. The rain drizzled now and the large puddles were left to dry whenever the sun decided to come out again—but for now, they would remain there and remind Amy Rose of what occurred an hour ago.

_'Stupid, stupid, Amy! Of course he would run away the first chance he got!'_

Just outside the Twinkle Park gates, the twelve-year-old sat and cried over the current events that had happened to her. It was too much for her to handle. She was just a young girl, lovesick and crazy about a hero who could never return the same feelings.

The Mobian at the gate booth looked her over.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

"I'M FINE!" she barked back.

He left her be after that. Amy continued to bawl her eyes out as she huddled her tiny frame together—bringing her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth.

Footsteps in a puddle made her ears perk up to the sound. She lifted her head slightly as she felt someone stand over her. Red eyes glared down at her.

"You look awful from the last time I saw you."

_An hour earlier:_

_'Hm…I know you're here somewhere, Sonic!'_

The determined pink hedgehog took one look around before shaking her head.

_'Nope, not here. Better check the lake again.'_

Amy Rose was yet again on another expedition to find her "beloved Sonniku", and frankly, she wasn't having much luck. Her emerald eyes moved quickly from landscape to landscape as she nearly walked a crater into Mobius.

_'Where are you, Sonic?'_

As she walked in a thick forest and turned a corner, she heard a noise that made her jump. At first, she thought it was a wild animal, but then, as she got closer to the sound, she realized it was only Knuckles the Echidna at the Master Emerald's shrine. He was arguing with Rouge the Bat like normal. Amy rolled her eyes at the two.

Her eyes stopped moving as she saw who was sitting at the bottom of the steps with his arms folded and eyes closed. She cracked a small smile. Why! It was Shadow the Hedgehog.

Of course, Shadow and Rouge were partners and worked for Dr. Eggman from time to time—and not to mention they had their own team called Team Dark. Amy would know all about that since Sonic had his—the Sonic Heroes—and she had her own team. The heroes would unite whenever situations called for it. Generally, though, she was left to wander around and call out for Sonic.

Amy made herself seen as she sauntered out of the trees and into the small clearing. Of course, no one cared to look anyway. Rouge held her classical pose quite well—with her hands on her hips and her nose stuck in the air while she closed her eyes and pretended to ignore what her crush yelled at her.

The hot head across from her was ranting on and on about how she shouldn't be trying to steal the Master Emerald. Not to mention the occasional sentence of, "You're so batty."

Amy put one foot in front of the other before she plopped down beside Shadow. The antisocial hedgehog didn't greet her or even show any sign that he knew she was there. She cleared her throat and his eyelids lifted somewhat. Red eyes wandered over to her small body and he raised an eyebrow.

"Hi!" Amy greeted in her cheerful manner.

Shadow, of course, said nothing in return but gave a slight nod. The pink hedgehog barely caught the response while Rouge shrieked in frustration in the background. Amy continued to grin like a loon while Rouge and Knuckles went on arguing.

"Do you know what day it is?" Amy whispered to the black hedgehog.

Shadow grunted in response.

Amy didn't know what that meant but she decided to continue. "It's Valentine's Day. I'm looking for Sonic and when I find him, we're going to Twinkle Park because cute couples get in for free!"

Again, the fifteen-year-old answered her without uttering a vowel. Amy frowned and leaned over on her knees. "You haven't seen him, have you?"

Shadow shot up from his seat on the rocky stairs and glowered down at the girl. "Listen, my day was bad enough when Rouge decided to drop by and pester your friend over here—I could care less what you have to say."

Amy put her hands on her hips and stood up. "That's not very nice considering I asked you a simple question."

He turned his back from her and smirked at her, peering over his shoulder. "No."

With that, Shadow the Hedgehog was gone in a blur thanks to his powers of being able to run faster than sound like Sonic. Amy sighed and sat back down. Her shoulders slumped and her elbow rested on her knee while her hand propped her head up. She pouted in her spot while blocking out the sound of Knuckles and Rouge yelling.

'_I'll never find Sonic! It's Valentine's Day so he should be looking for me!'_

The lovesick romantic leaned back and continued her pouting session.

~~~.~~~

"C'mon, Sonic," the yellow fox bent down to look under the table. "It's a nice day to be outside."

"No thanks, Tails," the blue hedgehog replied from under the table.

"Since when do you not want to run?" Tails stood up and muttered to himself as he paced the garage.

"Since it's Valentine's Day and Amy has been hunting for me since last Tuesday."

"That's true," Tails swished his two tails and hummed. "I don't see why you don't just hang out with her for a little while."

"_What?!_" Sonic squeaked, poking his head out from under the table. "I think both of you have the wrong idea, Tails! I only like Amy as a sister and here she is spreading rumors about her being my girlfriend! I can barely get away from her death hugs anymore," Sonic looked up at Tails with sad eyes. "Please don't make me go outside…"

"For once in your life you want to stay inside?" Tails questioned. "I always took you as a claustrophobic one."

"I am not claustrophobic," the fifteen-year-old retorted at his best friend.

Tails picked up a wrench and spun it in his gloved hand. He sighed and stared down at Sonic again. "You could make yourself useful in the garage and help me with the X Tornado."

"Eh, I'm good…" Sonic went back to hiding while the eight-year-old rolled his eyes and walked over to a piece of an engine on a metal table.

"It's not like Amy's going to waltz right in through the garage door," Tails stated before he placed on his goggles and went to work with the engine.

Not a second later did the garage doors slide open and Sonic's shrill shriek was heard when he saw the silhouette he knew all too well.

"AMY!"

"SONIC!"

One yell was out of panic, the other was out of relief and happiness. I'll leave you to guess which was which.

Amy bent down and giggled at the cornered hedgehog. He glanced at the open garage doors and the outside world. If only he could slip past her for a second…

"What are you doing under there?" Amy inquired her prey.

Tails lifted his goggles and grinned, "Hi, Amy."

"Hey, Tails," Amy didn't have time for formal greetings. She and Sonic had to get over to Twinkle Park before the day was half gone. "Sonic, how about we go for a walk?"

"Nah, I'm good, Ames," Sonic shrunk back into the wall and hoped there would be some kind of escape. "You can go with Tails."

"I don't want to go with Tails," Amy shook her head. "I want to go with you!"

Sonic frowned at her grin. He could never break it easy to her, and when he did she only took it as a joke and continued to chase him. Sonic sighed and looked outside. A smirk came to his muzzle as an idea was concocted in his quick mind. "Okay, Ames…"

"Really? Just you and me?" Amy asked optimistically.

His green eyes held mischief, but the pink hedgehog was oblivious to it. "Yeah…just you and me…"

When they made their way out of the garage, the duo walked to Twinkle Park. Sonic let her gabber on about nonsense as he planned his escape. Amy's eyes lit up as soon as she saw the gates to the amusement park.

"Oh, Sonic, look!"

She went to swat his arm but she only hit air. "What?" she looked to her side and saw nothing but dust in the air. Anger boiled inside her as she saw a blue blur in the distance.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOONIC!"

~~~.~~~

_Present time:_

"AND THEN HE LEFT ME!" she wailed.

Shadow's ears pinned back against his head while he tried to block her shrieking out.

"WHY WOULD HE LEAVE ME!? WE'RE MEANT TO BE!"

The ebony hedgehog sighed. "Rose…I don't think that's what Sonic thinks…"

Amy was sent into a rage again. Her Piko Piko Hammer came out of nowhere and she banged Shadow on the head.

_THUNK!_

"OW!" Shadow held his head and glared at the girl. "I'm trying to be supportive here!"

"Since when do you care!?" Tears swelled in her eyes as she held her hammer.

Shadow stood from his seat and she followed. "Since Rouge yelled at me this afternoon. I went for a walk while she left to bother Knuckles again—that hypocrite. I saw you and since you were crying I thought I would try and be kind."

"Well, ya better stick with being a jerk!" Amy cried and sat back down—her hammer disappearing in a small pink puff of smoke.

Shadow huffed and took one step away before saying, "I see…Well, don't let me disturb you."

With that, Shadow walked away from the crying hedgehog. Amy wiped her tears after a few minutes of knowing Shadow was long gone. She looked around before glancing at her watch. "Almost five…I might as well go in and enjoy the rest of Valentine's Day."

The optimistic side of Amy Rose took place. She beamed and hopped up. "Sonic won't make my day bad! I'm the only one that can make that possible! I'll go and show him I can have fun without him!"

'_Then he'll be begging to come back to me,' _the naïve girl held her head high and strutted to the gates before paying her way in.

~~~.~~~

After the first roller coaster ride, Amy was frowning once again.

'_This is only fun when someone else is with you…'_

If only her best friend Cream had been able to come, but the six-year-old was with her mother for the holiday—baking cookies and sending flowers to family friends. Amy sniffed as she bent her head down, dragging her red boots against the sidewalk.

The amusement park was in the front of Twinkle Park, and then there was the actual park—after restaurants and amusement games, of course. Amy glanced up and gasped at the sight before her.

The sidewalk traveled in a curvy line through the freshly cut grass. Park benches were placed randomly, normally by a tall tree and garbage can, but all were placed so two people could sit together and watch the pond in front of them.

A Mobian paddled in his boat to the middle of the giant pond before he put his hand out and placed flowers on top of the water. The lilies floated gracefully while lights were hung from the trees' trunks and any bare branches available. Lily pads had small lights on them—how that was possible was unknown to Amy.

She let out a strangled gasp and settled herself down on the nearest park bench. It was beautiful.

Her eyes wandered around the pond before hitting a dock where paddle boats were afloat. Next to the pond was another type of ride that Amy had never seen before. A small, smooth river jutted out from the pond and into a dark tunnel. A lit sign above the tunnel read, 'The Tunnel of Love'. Amy let out a huff while watching two lovers sit in a paddle boat and disappear into the ride.

'_If Sonic hadn't run off we'd be in there right now!'_

Amy sighed and leaned back. "The world is so unfair…"

Suddenly, Amy heard screaming from a nearby restaurant. She sat up and searched for the victim. That was easy—the female Mobian was running like a chicken and screaming for her life. Others started to join in when they turned their heads to the cause of a sudden explosion that made Amy wobble on her knees.

"Whoa!" her knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

Arms linked through her armpits and held her up. She blinked surprisingly and stared at her savior, "Shadow?"

"I was leaving when I noticed Eggman," Shadow motioned his head to the robot that held Doctor Eggman. "It seems like he's going to try and destroy the park."

Amy gasped and she stood up on her own. "We can't let him! It's Valentine's Day—a day of love! Eggman's going to destroy not only this park but the holiday!"

Shadow watched with a raised eyebrow while Amy shouted out a battle cry, summoned her Piko Piko Hammer, and rushed towards the twenty foot tall robot crushing benches and tables.

"Amy!" Shadow rushed after her.

"Hey, Egghead!" Amy shrieked. "Fight like a man!"

"Huh?" the human doctor raised a hairy eyebrow at the pink hedgehog. He laughed and pushed a red button inside the robot. The lid that was used as his shield popped off and flew away into the distance until it twinkled in the sky, "My, my, my! Amy Rose, I wasn't expecting you to be here!"

"Shut it, Egghead!"

"That is _not _my name," Eggman growled.

The large man, shaped like an egg but with long, skinny legs, leaned over from his seat and pointed at her, "Fire!"

Amy made an 'o' shape with her mouth as missiles came flying at her, "Ahhh!"

"I got ya, Ames!"

Tan arms wrapped around her and moved her out of the way and back into safety. Amy blinked as she tried to focus on Sonic the Hedgehog. "You…you big JERK!" Amy screeched, pointing a finger at him.

Sonic backed up and waved his hands quickly. "Amy, let's talk about this later!"

Eggman laughed behind them and hovered his finger over another button, "Oh, Sonic."

Sonic turned and gulped before zooming out of the way. A missile landed two inches in front of Amy, sending her into the sky screaming.

"AHHHHH!"

"Amy!" Sonic shouted, trying to see her but the smoke of the missile blinded him. He twisted around abruptly and glared at Eggman. "Hey! Fight fair, Eggman!"

Eggman shrugged. "She started it."

"Well, I'm ending it!" Sonic became a blur as he used the Spin Dash attack on the robot, going straight through it.

Wires crackled electricity and the robot staggered back on its mechanical legs. Eggman moved the controls but scowled when he failed to accomplish that goal. He stared at Sonic. "Uh oh…"

The blue hedgehog smirked while the robot fell on its back and Eggman was launched into the sky and landed in a tree.

"UGH! SONIC!" Eggman yelled and flailed his arms around.

Sonic gave him thumbs up and cracked a grin. "See ya around, Egghead!"

With that, Sonic vanished in a blue blur.

"SOOOONIC!" Amy screamed as she was still falling to the ground.

The pavement was in view and her eyes grew wider in fear. "HELP ME!"

She squeezed her eyes shut and prepared to become a squashed hedgehog. She whimpered and prayed silently to herself while the wind she created blew her quills into her face. Suddenly, her body met contact with strong arms roughly.

Amy took a few minutes of her time whining before cracking an eyelid open and looking around. Eggman was yelling somewhere, she didn't know where. Soft breathing came to her ear and she glanced up at the red eyes staring down at her. She gaped slightly, "Shadow?"

"Are you alright?"

Amy slowly nodded, still gawking at the bolshie hedgehog.

"Good…well…" Shadow quickly looked away for a second before staring at her. "I suppose you should go home now."

He set her down softly and slowly. When her boots hit the pavement, her knees buckled again.

"Whoa!" she was brought back to reality at her clumsy move.

Shadow caught her easily, once again. He smirked at her. "You might want to get those knees checked."

Amy blushed and giggled gently. "Sorry…Thank you for catching me, though."

"Of course, Amy."

He let go and gave a short nod, turning to walk away from her. Amy held her arm and looked down, kicking heel to heel. She looked up to the left and her expression brightened when she saw 'The Tunnel of Love' ride. Another couple went in the tunnel, leaning their heads together.

Amy opened her mouth to say something while she moved her head in Shadow's direction. "Do you-"

She stopped unexpectedly at seeing Shadow wasn't there. Amy put her lips together firmly and clenched her fists.

'_It's like Sonic all over again!' _she huffed and folded her arms.

Slowly but surely, a smile formed on her muzzle.

'_No…Shadow's different. I know it. He saved me while Sonic dealt with Eggman. He only left because that's what he does…'_

Amy Rose spun on her heel to walk to the exit of Twinkle Park. She hadn't taken it personal—Shadow wasn't one to be open. He stayed mainly to himself; whereas, Sonic was always around one of his friends.

At the thought of the hero's name, the twelve-year-old grinned widely.

'_I have to go find Sonic and give him a piece of my mind!'_

Amy skipped away to find the cobalt hedgehog, leaving Eggman in the tree. Unbeknownst to her, red eyes watched her from across the pond.

Shadow heaved a sigh, closing his eyes, while he sat on the park bench. The paddle boat ride was right next to him and he heard couples laughing while they got out of the paddle boats and returned to the main events at the amusement park.

'The Tunnel of Love' was a new addition to Twinkle Park, and due to it becoming so popular, Shadow had the feeling it would be around to permeate the love and happiness all around the park for years to come.

At that thought, Shadow the Hedgehog revealed his classical smirk.

'_Well, there's always next year, Rose.'_


End file.
